


Sweet Tooth

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist I just got dental surgery done about an hour ago and didn’t have anyone to go with me and have stupid high anxiety about dentists. Could I request a Fic w/reader having to go and hiding her anxiety from the boys. But when she comes home she’s sore, all numbed up and a wreck from the anxiety. Gabriel pops in, sees the state she’s in and wont leave, vowing to “play doctor” (maybe a doctor sexy ref. Lol ) and takes care of her . Lots of fluff cuddling and fluff fluff please??





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @snow-leopardfetishist I just got dental surgery done about an hour ago and didn’t have anyone to go with me and have stupid high anxiety about dentists. Could I request a Fic w/reader having to go and hiding her anxiety from the boys. But when she comes home she’s sore, all numbed up and a wreck from the anxiety. Gabriel pops in, sees the state she’s in and wont leave, vowing to “play doctor” (maybe a doctor sexy ref. Lol ) and takes care of her . Lots of fluff cuddling and fluff fluff please??

The dentist.

 _Fuck_.

For as long as you could remember, you hated the dentist. Just the thought of going was enough to bring you to tears. But, of course, your teeth don’t care about that.

So, here you were, trying to hide your anxiety from the boys. Not an easy task when they could read people so well. You were sneaking out, and would simply sleep it off when you got home.

Laying in your bed, you were hating life. Your whole mouth was numb, and you couldn’t seem to calm down. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to be alone, of if you wanted someone there to hold you.

As if on cue, Gabriel popped in. “Hey, sweet cheeks.” He grinned  before he noticed how you looked. “What’s wrong?”

Grabbing your phone, you typed into a blank message before handing it to him.

> _Had to go to the dentist. Anxiety won’t go down :( Mouth is numb._

“Well. Dr Sexy is at your service.” You couldn’t help but give him a small smile and roll your eyes. He snapped his fingers and was now wearing a doctor’s coat. “Come on, sit up.”

Sighing, you moved to do just that, sitting with your back against the headboard. You wanted to be able to talk without mumbling or drooling. Gabriel sat next to you and you leaned your head on his shoulder. “First things first. I order a Dr Sexy marathon.” You looked up at him and raised your eyebrow. “Doctor’s orders, young lady.” You shook your head and put it back on his shoulder. He snapped his fingers and your laptop was on the bed between you. “Second, I need some candy.” Of course he would. Jerk. “Don’t worry, I’ll save some for you. I’m guessing your sweet tooth got you into this mess. I’m sorry I’m so damn lovable.” He teased, earning a light nudge.

He could tell that you were still feeling anxious, so he wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said quietly, starting the first episode. 

* * *

Sometime later, you woke up, still on Gabriel. “Gabe?” You yawned. “How long was I out?”

“Three or four hours.” He shrugged. “I figured you were finally calm, I wasn’t about to wake you up. Besides, you talk in your sleep.” Gabriel smirked.

Your eyes went wide as  you looked at him. “What?”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t worry, you didn’t say anything bad. Only how much you love me.” He chuckled as your face lit up. “I love you, too, sweet cheeks.” He told you, kissing your forehead. “Now get over here and get back to this marathon with me.”


End file.
